


Дети, ступайте, куда я отправлю вас

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: На Земле есть дети, затерявшиеся вдали от родителей. Друзья Доктора помогают им найти дом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Children, Go Where I Send Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136984) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - -=Araminta=-.

На выигранные в лотерею деньги Донна и Шон строят приют для детей. Они не хотят называть его в свою честь — какой смысл в благотворительности, если она кричит о том, какой ты весь из себя святой? Ровное прямоугольное здание выкрашено в дружелюбный оттенок синего, и хотя теоретически оно называется “Детский центр «Распахнутые руки», все зовут его просто “Синей будкой”.

Донна работает там сама, чтобы видеть собственными глазами и чувствовать сердцем: то, что она делает, действительно важно. Она позволяет детям рисовать на стенах, так что внутри “Синяя будка” наполнена огромными фресками, яркими красками и безумными городскими пейзажами. Она — почему-то Донна про себя называет приют «она», хоть это и глупо — наполнена изображениями Лондона, как видят его дети.

Некоторые дети отличаются от других. У них особенно глубокие глаза или легкое мерцание под кожей. Иногда они словно расплываются, когда Донна видит их краем глаза. Она задвигает эти наблюдения подальше, в темный угол сознания, и обращается с этими детьми так же, как со всеми. Но они приходят к ней, только к ней, и просят о помощи. Она не знает, почему. Здесь есть профессиональные социальные работники, бывшие школьные учителя, множество людей, гораздо лучше подготовленных к работе с детьми, чем Донна. Но странные — они всегда идут к ней. Когда они просят помочь, она не знает, что ответить, но ловит себя на том, что пишет на обороте визитки телефонный номер и отдает его детям. Есть два разных номера. Ни один из них не похож на настоящий — слишком много цифр.

Отдавая ребенку один из номеров, она говорит почему-то: «Он вернет тебя домой, и неважно, как это далеко». Она говорит это так уверенно, словно рыцарь на белом скакуне вот-вот явится и отвезет ребенка домой. Когда она дает второй номер, ее голос становится мягче, словно она сообщает печальную тайну: «Он никогда не откажет в помощи ребенку».

Эти дети, особенные дети, всегда исчезают вскоре после встречи с ней. Социальные работники качают головами, мол, бедняжки снова вернулись на улицу, но Донна никогда не жалеет исчезнувших. Почему-то она точно знает, что с ними все хорошо.

* * *

Джек проигрывает сообщение в четвертый раз.

— Привет. Меня зовут Рукийа. Здесь меня все зовут Рукки, но это не мое имя. Меня зовут Рукийа. Я на Земле, в месте, которое называется “Синяя будка”. Леди с огненными волосами сказала, что вы можете мне помочь. Она называет себя Донной, — детский голос срывается. — Я так далеко от дома. Наверное, мои братья волнуются. — Доносится странный шум, что-то среднее между всплеском и кашлем, голос на время превращается в булькающий звук. — Пожалуйста... если можно, скорее... моя маскировка истощается. Скоро они смогут увидеть мой настоящий цвет. Им нельзя видеть, кто я. Пожалуйста, помогите.

Джек накрывает свой браслет другой рукой.

— Я не могу спасти тебя.

Конечно, это ложь. Он починил манипулятор временной воронки. Он может отследить пространственно-временные координаты автора сообщения, запрограммировать прыжок на Землю. Но корабль, на котором он сейчас находится, вот-вот приземлится на другой планете, и там тоже есть дети, которым он может помочь. И на следующей планете, и на следующей. Он всего лишь один человек, а потерянных детей так много.

— Я не могу спасти вас всех, — говорит Джек.

Рукийа сказал, что это Донна дала ему номер Джека. Наверное, она доверяет ему. Но Донна видела Джека лишь раз. Если глубоко в ее душе и есть что-то, верящее в Джека, это наверняка досталось ей от Доктора. Тот, кто навсегда простился с ним однажды ночью в космическом баре, продолжает жить в ней. Он верит в Джека.  
Джек не может его разочаровать.

* * *

Рори крадется на цыпочках по коридорам ТАРДИС, периодически оглядываясь. У них с Эми медовый месяц, и он хочет удивить ее завтраком в постель. Правда, он подозревает, что она слышала, как он выбирался из спальни, и теперь крадется следом, чтобы выяснить, что он затеял.

По пути на кухню Рори проходит мимо комнаты управления. К его удивлению, Доктора там нет. Рори не очень-то представляет, что вообще Доктор делает, когда не приключается и не ремонтирует консоль ТАРДИС. Поэтому он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать, когда телефон на консоли вдруг начинает звонить.

— Эми, — зовет он. — Телефон звонит. Что мне делать?

— Ответить, балда! — Голос Эми доносится из коридора позади него.

Рори нервно тянется к трубке. Что если это королева? Что если это его собственный дедушка? Или какой-нибудь император Квалоск с планеты Зефакс? Телефон звонит настойчивее, и Рори поднимает трубку.

— Алло?

В комнате управления появляется Эми в ночнушке и показывает большой палец.

— Приветствую. — Голос звучит по-детски, но странно, словно кто-то с голосовым генератором притворяется ребенком. — Мне требуется помощь. Если... — Голос чуть изменяется.— Если вы можете оказать ее. Я бы не стал просить, но никто не верит, что я не отсюда. Меня оставили на Земле, и люди просто _не понимают_. Это была ошибка, корабль сломался, но они говорят, что моя семья меня бросила! Пожалуйста. Одна из людей поверила мне, и она дала мне ваш номер. Она сказала, что вы всем помогаете найти дорогу домой.

Какое-то время Рори не знает, что ответить. В его представлении Доктор вовсе не тот, кто помогает тебе найти дом. Он тот, кто превращает твой дом в нечто незнакомое, кто вытаскивает из-под твоей уютной кровати чудовищ и доказывает, что они реальны. Он увозит тебя далеко от дома и возвращает другим человеком.

Но Эми прижимается к нему, и в ее глазах вопрос. Рори думает о маленькой девочке, потерявшей семью, и о человеке, который пожертвовал собой, чтобы возвратить ее.

— Не бойтесь, — говорит Рори. — Доктор поможет вам вернуться домой.


End file.
